


the stars

by ncts



Series: nct drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Cheesy, Drabble, M/M, NCT 2018, Stargazing, jeno is an astronomy nerd and jaemin is just in love with him, nct - Freeform, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts/pseuds/ncts
Summary: but you see, na jaemin, the stars could never compare to yours.





	the stars

it was a daily thing.

or nightly, to be technical.

as soon as the sun went down, and the moon illuminated the night sky in such a way that brought comfort to the older, lee jeno forced na jaemin to go into jeno's backyard.

lay on the lawn and stare at the sky while jeno has his daily dose of ranting about how beautiful the stars are and how it had to have been fate, for the stars to align and create beautiful figures that held so much meaning.

to rant about how space is beautiful, and that we take it for granted.

as predictable as it could be, jaemin was never tired of the big smile jeno had while explaining the stories behind the stars.

it was the first time they had ever stargazed, that it hit jaemin, that _woah. i really am in love with lee jeno._

and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

his boyfriend looked at jaemin, eyes set on the stars and listening to every word that jeno had to say, and he was interested, though showing no direct interest in astronomy itself.

“you know, jaemin, I blame us on the stars.”

“what do you mean?”

“i believe that the stars aligned the day we met. i was so lucky to meet you, _still_ am so lucky to have met you.”

jaemin smiled, looking over at jeno, who seems to have turned his head to look at the boy next to him who shows no interest to the stars, but only to the stars jeno talks about.

jaemin didn’t reply. he didn’t feel that he needed to. their silence was comfortable, words weren’t needed for them to have a conversation.

“but you know what they lied about?”

jaemin hummed in response.

“they said that the eyes of the most important person shine as bright as the stars.”

jaemin turned his head to jeno, whos gaze was set back to the night sky, waiting for him to continue.

jeno took a deep breath, not breaking his gaze.

“but you see, na jaemin, the stars could never compare to yours.”

 


End file.
